Renamed:A Crazy random drabble series!
by ofbatsandshadows
Summary: Ok,guys,this is now a seris of random drabbles,to be updated whenever I get a plot bunny to run with.May feature OCs,crossover themes,and ooc-ness.Will contain crack.Enjoy.Also,till I figure out how to fix it,words will be cut out.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 11 in the morning at the Black day was going on as usual-Lavi irking Kanda,nearly getting killed by Kanda,Lenalee saving the day with her clipboard,Allen being stalked by Link,etc. The group(which consisted of Kanda,Lenalee,Allen,Link,Lavi,Krowley and Miranda)was making its way down to the -even Kanda though he wouldn't show it-was fairly bored since none of the Noahs or akumas had attacked-not that that was necessarily a bad thing,it just left the exorcists with nothing to was just complaing about how bored he was,then out of nowhere a dark,seductive voice spoke.

"If your bored I can fix that,shounen."

They turned around as one,each activating his or her own Innocence,and faced the five(if you count Jasdevi in their separate form as two people)Noahs laying lazily on one of the comfy window seats.

"Relax,you aren't going to hurt you,"yawned Wisely.

"Like hell we'd believe that,"snarled Kanda.

"Seriously,we won't we were going to attack,why would we have just been lazing around for the past half hour or so?,"Rhode said.

"Y..you all have been here for like a half hour?,"asked Lavi,deactivating his Innocence.(Followed by the others.)

"Yep.",replied Tyki.

"Why?'

"Well,it has to do with my older brother and her older brother,"said Tyki."Their fighting."

"WHAT!!?Ni-san is fighting a Noah!By himself!,"Lenalee screamed.

There was a general murmur of agreement from the Noahs.

"Where!?"

"The cafeteria,"replied Wisely,"But I think you may be thinking of the wrong kind of fighting cause-whoa!"

Lenalee had activated her Inocennce and somehow grabbed all of the assembled exorcists and Noahs and was flying to the burst through the door,Innocence activated,ready to save her brother from the evil Noah-only to stop short at the was a throng of people-finders,generals,nurses,scientists-surrounding Komui and a tall,dark-haired man that could only be Tyki's ,the two......men weren't excatly fighting as expected.

"I love my little brother more than you could EVER love your little sister",Shouted Sheryl

"Nu-uh!,"yelled Komui."I love my darling Lenalee more than you could ever ever love your brother!I even built her robots to protect her!So there."

"Yeah?Well I ,in addition to being a Noah,am also a duke!So I can order people not to hurt him!And if that doesn't work,then I can kill the person who hurt there!",cried Sheryl hysterically.

As they continued their pointless fight Lenalee and co turned to the Noahs.

"Their fighting....about who loves their sibling the most?,"said Lavi.

"Yep",said Wisely."They've been fighting like that since a bit after we snuck in to attack you all."

"You all came to attack?"

"Well yeah,that was our original intention",said Rhode."See,we got in using one of my doors,and we started sneaking around trying not to get spotted cause we didn't want you to be alerted-"  
"Then suddenly",picked up Wisely,"a giant robot came up out of used her candles to destroy it,but that got us your brother started screaming about how we weren't going to hurt you cause he would protect you since he cared about you more than anyone else in the world could care about their sibling,and Sheryl got kinda ..."He gestured helplessly at the scene below.

At that precise moment Komui happened to glance up the stairs and see,among all the other less important people,his Lenalee!

"See!",he proclaimed,bounding up to her."My sisters perfect,not sick or scratched or upset or anything,cause I protect her from EVERYTHING that could hurt ,I love her more!'

"Well my little brother isn't hurt either!And he's not as skinny,so he clearly is well-fed,and he's taller,and more loved than ,Tyki-pon?"

Absolute ,Noah,exorcists,finders and scientists alike froze,staring up at the blushing,furious ,everyone burst out laughing.(Except Kanda.)

"Hahaha...Tyki-pon!I'm never gonna forget this",choked out Lavi.

Tyki flushed a deeper scarlet and seized the rest of his family.

"..Rhode,open a door."

Still laughing,she obliged,skipping merrily through,followed by a giggling Lulubell,a chuckling Wisely,hysterically cackling twins and finally a furious,flushed Tyki with a beaming Sheryl clinging to laughter slowly died down as people went back to their tasks,though some people were still chuckling as they left.

The next time Allen,his loyal stalker and Lavi saw Tyki,Lavi couldn't resist screaming out "Hello,Tyki-pon!",which caused his two coal-miner friends to burst into laughter and the child to look up confused at his guardians,while Tyki hid his face behind his hands and thought of all the extremely painful ways he could kill that exorcist and his brother.

Fin

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN,OK?STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- Lucky for ya'll,I don't own.

* * *

Me-...I want a taco.  
Rhode-um...m'kay,so read and review,peeps!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in June Rhode Kamelot,the Noah of dreams,was in her human form,lollipop in hand,skipping down the cobblestone she skipped her thoughts drifted from homework to Tyki to candy and finally settling on a certain white-haired She sighed,eyes closed,thinking of him Then she (quite literally) ran into someone.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Lenalee Lee was happy. It was was a beautiful day,there were no missions,Kanda hadn't attacked Lavi at all today,and her brother had actually gotten some paperwork done and had refrained from building giant robots or potions that shrunk people,turned them into cat-minded humans or ,Yes,life was .She She closed her eyes for a second,just a second-and crashed into someone.

Rhode opened her eyes prepared to apologize,until she saw-

Lenalee cried out and opened her eyes,which quickly narrowed to slits when she saw-

"Noah,"Lenalee hissed,standing up.

"Exorcist,"Rhode dated cheerfully,bouncing to her feet."How's Allen doing?"

"You have no right to ask that."

"Why?,"Rhode questioned,bouncing on the balls of her feet."Is it 'cause i'm a Noah?Allen's one too though.I just wanna know!"

"Well i'm not telling!Stay away from my hunky man-candy,you freak,"Lenalee screamed.

Rhode froze."WHAT!Your man-candy!Allen is mine,not yours,old hag."

"What did you call me!"

"Old hag old hag old hag",taunted Rhode.

Lenalee fumed,but,deciding not to start a fight with an evil,sadistic superhuman in a town full of people,turned to walk .That That view of things,however,went straight out the window when Rhode yelled"Allen wants to save me from being a Noah and we already kissed so i'm already closer to him then you!"

Next thing you know,the girls were on the street kicking,pulling hair,scratching,biting and All of a sudden,a soft,strong voice cut in."Um...Lenalee,Rhode...what are you guys doing?Your not fighting with Innocence or Dark Matter,soo..."

Both girls gasped,staighting up,and,blushing furiously looked at the adorable subject of their fight.

Rhode recovered first,jumping up and glomping Allen."Allen,"she cooed squeezing him until he turned a very interesting shade of purple.

Not to be outdone,Lenalee hopped up,peeled Rhode off and resumed changing the color of the shorty.

"Allen!I didn't know you were coming into town today!I thought Link had to follow you everywhere too...",she said,loosining her hold on him.

"Well,"he gasped out,"I wasn't planning on coming here today,and Link doesn't have to follow me everywhere,just someone,and my special person is enough for that."

Lenalee and Rhodes' ears perked up."A special someone?",they chourused.

"Yeah,we're going on a date today."

"And just who is your special someone?"

Allen opened his mouth to reply,but stopped when an irritably sexy voice called out.

"Oi,Moyashi!Get your ass over here so we can go eat already!"

"Sorry guys gotta go",Allen said turned and trotted the crowd,Lenalee and Rhode saw Allen run up to a very impatient Kanda,then grab his hand,lean up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

Later on,both Komui and Sheryl freaked out when they found the girls sitting lifelessly on their beds mumbling about a mysterious boy who broke their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Still do not own.

Chaos. Along a winding path leading to a large mansion,several fires had erupted .The roof was caved in,walls smashed,windows shattered,glass ,blood and debris decorated the lawn like macrabe lawn ornaments .From somewhere in the background,tortured,painful screams,along with pleas for mercy and sadistic laughter could be heard..What had happened,you ask?It's actually quite simple.

The Noah had a family reunion.

Ok,for those of you who haven't figured it out yet,there is no particular ryhme or reason to these They are just random drabbles I come up with at random,still still ,R&R

Another thing-I may go into deeper detail with this,but for now,i'll just let your imaginations wander.


	4. Chapter 4

Read first chapter for disclaimer!  
Reading Contest

Welcome,one and all,to the first ever,amazing,reading contest!  
Today's host is my teddie bear named Petey.  
Lets' start!

* * *

Petey-"Hello,everyone!I am Petey the teddie,the host of the reading challange ' contestants are Herminonie Granger from the Harry Potter books,Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,Lavi Bookman from -Man,Zexion from Kingdom Hearts,and Edward Elric from Fullmetal here they are!

*canned applause*  
~Curtain opens and shows contestants along with fifty 137-page books by their sides.~

Petey-Okay,looks like all of our contestants are ,before we begin,let me tell everyone the are 50 books next to .Whoever Whoever gets them finished first gets one wish from a .You You MUST read the ENTIRE book,not just skim skim,we we will know if you did Questions?No?Okay,ready,set,Go!

~Ed,Herminone,Zexion,Lavi,and Annabeth start reading.

Petey-We will tell you the answer next week,after you nice people go to the poll on the authoress' profile to to vote vote for the winner ,Remember ,if you don't vote,no one wins!

Now vote and Review!


	5. NOT AN UPDATE BUT AN EXPLANATION!

ATTENTION ALL READERS-  
I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever and that this is not an update.  
You see what happened was:  
-I got grounded from my computer.  
-My brother came to visit and I had to do the whole"family time all the time "thing.  
-I have had next to no new ideas.  
-I reliazed school starts soon and I haven't finished my summer homework.  
-My computer got a virus and was down for like a week.  
-I do this online math course,and I haven't been doing good on it lately and my mom thinks fanfiction and games are distracting me so I have limited times for those.  
Once again,I am really really sorry!  
~Sarah~ 


End file.
